gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer
The METEOR (M'obile suit '''E'mbedded 'T'actical 'E'nf'OR'cer) is a Mobile Suit support system used in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technological and Combat Informations The METEOR unit is propelled by powerful laser pulse thrusters, counteracting the considerable mass of the nearly 100 meter long vehicles. Though the METEOR has its own internal battery, this only provides power for its thrusters; the weapons are powered by a direct connection to the embedded mobile suit's nuclear reactor. The METEOR is also extremely well-armed. The unit includes four high energy beam cannons as well as two large beam swords, capable of cutting a battleship in half. Besides this the METEOR is also armed with 77 anti-ship missile launchers, allowing the unit to fire a large number of missiles in a short amount of time. History Created by ZAFT for use by the ZGMF-X09A Justice and ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the METEOR units are large unmanned vehicles. The support ship Eternal was designed to carry the two METEOR units externally and when these units are linked up to the ship, the Eternal can use them as a fixed weapon systems. Though a total of eight METEOR units were presumably built, only six are accounted for: METEORs 01 and 02, 05 and 06, and 07 and 08. METEORs 01 and 02 were used during the Bloody Valentine War by the Three Ships Alliance. One was destroyed by insane ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset in battle against the Freedom, the second one was used by Athrun Zala to pierce the Jachin Due armor and was presumedly destroyed in the explosion of GENESIS. In CE 74, it is shown that the Eternal had two new METEOR units (presumably new METEORs constructed by the Clyne Faction, as they were identified as "METEOR 07 and 08" by radar). The ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom used these two METEOR units to destroy one relay station of the Requiem superweapons, while Kira Yamato used his unit to critically damage the massive [[Mobile Space Fortress Messiah|Mobile Space Fortress Messiah]]. In Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, METEOR 05 and 06 are found inside GENESIS Alpha by Lowe Guele, who refits them with nuclear reactors and Neutron Jammer Cancellers. These METEORs were given to the Serpent Tail mercenaries and were used by Gai Murakumo and Elijah Kiel, docked with Gai's Astray Blue Frame and Elijah's custom ZAKU. ZAFT also created a variant of the METEOR system, the '''Verne 35A/MPFM Multipurpose Flight Module, which lacks the METEOR's heavy armaments but can be used as a booster for a variety of mobile suits and shuttles. However, it can be equipped with missile launchers when used by mobile suits, as demonstrated when Jean Carry, in a MBF-M1 Astray equipped with the 35A/MPFM module attacked Ile De Llorar's RGX-04 Proto Saviour. Trivia *The METEOR is similar to the RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" mobile weapon in the Universal Century series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory and GS-9900 G-Falcon from After War Gundam X. *The series Mobile Suit Gundam 00 features a similar technology called GNR-001 GN Arms. External Links METEOR on MAHQ Category:Cosmic Era technology